


Sponges

by KingJulienne



Series: Certain Things You Don't Do With Swimmers [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cleaning, Crack, Crack Fiction, Gen, Humor, haru's house is a mess, headcanon that Makoto cleans Haru's house with him, mentions of nudity, previously on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJulienne/pseuds/KingJulienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru really likes the idea of sponges. Makoto, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sponges

With all the training for the community tournament this past week, especially on Haru’s end, there was little to no time for the boy to clean his home. Of course Makoto took it upon himself and brought a few cleaning supplies to help him clean the space. Haru contracting an illness because he bathed in murk and his own filth for hours of the day unsettled Makoto.

So, when Makoto got there, he found Haru doing the exact thing he feared; he would’ve dismissed the full bathtub as an accident if Haru didn’t raise up and look like a swamp monster. They both hosed off naked in the backyard and tug on their jammers for dress.

The first thing Haru and Makoto cleaned was the bathroom, using the rags Makoto brought and the bleach. He separated Haru from the bathroom and forbade him from swirling his hand in the toilet, but they managed to move on to mopping the floors and dusting the trinkets and shelves.

They made to clean the kitchen last and would use a sponge on the stove top. When Makoto held it out to him, Haru stared at it.

“What is that?” he asked when he looked at Makoto.

“It’s a sponge,” Makoto explained with a smile. “It holds water inside.”

Haru’s eyebrows lifted at that. “Does it hold a lot of water?”

Laughing a little, a sweat drop running down his cheek, Makoto agreed, the sponge held a lot of water. Haru took the sponge, set it on the counter and poked it. That gasp when the water squished out did not escape Makoto’s ears.

“See? It has…” Haru started to stretch the pores with his fingers. More water pushed out; Haru shivered. Makoto didn’t necessarily worry; the sponge was too small for Haru to try and get inside…right? And yet, Haru continue to pry at the pores.

“Haru,” Makoto said slowly, “You’re not trying to get in there, are you?”

“No, not trying. I’m going to get inside, Makoto,” Haru said, continuing to stretch it. “I’m going to _be_ inside of it.”

Of course.

Makoto eased the explanation in Haru’s direction. “Haru, you can’t, it doesn’t work like th…” Haru pressed his foot into the sponge with a squish; the object no bigger than the palm of Makoto’s hand now had a foot in it.

Makoto panicked. “H-Haru!”

Makoto watched in horror. Haru stretched and pulled at the sponge, tugging it over his body as it swallowed him up as it did water. Haru rose up onto the counter, grunting declarations of water. He dropped his knees into the material, then his shoulder, and with Makoto bearing wide-eyed, trembling witness, Haru disappeared into the sponge.

Makoto staggered to the counter to steady himself. He approached the sponge as though it might go off and explode should it touch it. He looked around it, over it, looking for any sign of Haru. All he saw was a porous rectangle that could live in a pineapple under the sea.

“ _H-Haru?”_ he asked it. Had Haru become one with the sponge?

The pause made Makoto think so.

Haru answered him just as Makoto prepared to faint. “Makoto.”

“Haru!” Makoto said, sounding to the letter, relieved.

“It’s dark in here,” Haru said. Makoto scratched his head, thinking of a way to get Haru out and then he said, “And it smells like feet.”

Makoto laughed a little. “I don’t know how to get you out of there, Haru,” he said.

“Then I’m living in here,” Haru said. “Needs more water though.”

Makoto clapped his hand over his face and groaned into his palm. He made a mental note to keep Haru away from sponges. Starting from the point he got him out of the sponge.


End file.
